Plastic t-shirt type bags are commonly used in many stores, such as department, grocery, and hardware stores to package the goods that were purchased by the customer at the store. After use, the t-shirt bags are often thrown away or sometimes recycled. Unfortunately, there is currently not a convenient way to reuse these t-shirt type bags.